Shouldnt of
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben 10 000 and Gwendolyn. a serial killer is on the lose and Gwendolyn sets out to find him but things dont go as planned and Gwen gets taken hostage. its Ben to the rescue, will he make it in time to save her find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Crappy Day

A young woman came bursting into the room with urgent news. a few days ago a murderous villain by the name of Cojack was seen nearby the Andrometre Galaxy. The two cousins had been chasing him down for months and now finally had a lead. "Ben?" she called out through the headquarters where most of the tracking technology laid. "Ben?" the red head called out again. Looking for him, he saw a faint figure in the corner staring out the window. She approached the figure now coming into view. "Ben?" she called out a little more annoyed. He turned to her and waved her off. "yeah. Ok. Sure. No problem." Turning back to the window. The green-eyed woman just rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish, holding a disk in her hands and playing with it.

He took a couple of steps away from her his back to her. She breathed out a sigh of annoyance. Ever since the girl lost her humanity she's been a little playful, like a cat. She leaned against one of the walls and stared out into the afternoon sun. Her short red hair, draped slightly over her face as her hooped earrings dangled from her ears. She wore a blue and black outfit, which had a hood and facemask, attacked to it. A belt hung loosely over her hips with the shape of a cat as a belt. several stones were embedded on her right sleeve with two parts of a cape draped over her back.

She looked to her cousin who was still on his phone talking to his wife. She breathed out leaning more of the weight on the wall. She hasn't had a real relationship since Kevin, ever since then it's been one night stands with random men and booze, not that Ben knows that. He's been to involved in being a hero. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"yeah. Ok. Bye" he said shutting off his phone and running/ walking over to the door. "Ben wait" she yelled to him. He instantly turned around as she grabbed him by the arm. "Ben I-" "Gwen whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it ok" he says putting his hands up in defence. "Yeah but-" she was cut off again. "Gwendolyn your nearly 40 now. Whatever it is you can handle it you don't need my advice, ok. Now I've gotta go. I'll cya later" the brunette waved her off. "Yeah. Ok" she whispered though she barely looked over the age of 21.

Gwen's POV

I opened the door to my apartment, which was on the top floors of a skyscraper. It was starting to pour down as lightning struck the Earth causing thunder and flashes of light showing the rest of the apartment. I shacked a little. Lightning always reminded me of old times. I sighed looking into my apartment. A massive window was on the opposite side of the room. to the left of the opening a small kitchen and to the right of the room was a large bedroom and bathroom. I turned on the lights and sat down on the couch bringing my arms up to rest on the arms of the couch. I breathed out and looked around feeling lonely. Ever since Kai kicked me out I've been traveling round doing plumber missions and so wrapped up in my work. I eventually got laid off for a while. I grabbed the remote to the left of me and turned on the TV.

Immediately a news headline showed up about Ben and Kai's marriage day 15yrs ago. Kai didn't even invite me to that. Ben had too. Annoyed I flipped off the television and walked to the cabinet and poured myself a glass of red wine. I just held it there swirling it round. _Stupid Kai_. I looked up to the window. Sipping down glass after glass of alcohol and hitting the town in a red short side skirt dress. I brought the rest of the wine bottle with me, not thinking about what I was doing.

_Urgh. _I lifted my hand to my sore head feeling sick. My eyes fluttered open but shut them tightly after nearly being submerged in light. I felt a kiss placed on my cheek. "Morning sweetheart" my eyes fluttered open as the voice spoke and arms came and wrapped themselves around me. I let out a groan. "I'll go make you some coffee" he played with my hair and got up walking into the next room. I heard him whistling. I groaned again, placing a pillow over my head to cover the light.

_What happened_ I sat up. My hair a mess, well as much as a mess as it could get and looked around. _My apartment. I never invite people back into my apartment. That way they know where I live and there's escape. _"hey Gwenny" _how does he know my name, I never give my name. _"how many lumps do ya take?" he came walking back in a black haired muscly man with blue eyes came walking in.

'_knock, knock' _"hey Gwendolyn, Kai's and Ben anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you-…. Oh hello there" Grandpa opened the door and saw the man standing in the hallway. "yo dude you just cant come braking into peoples apartments like that" he shook my grandfathers hand and walked into the kitchen making some scrambled eggs. _Great the last thing I needed right now. _"umm….. hey Grandpa" I said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his head as I held the covers above my chest. "how's It going?" I asked him. "anyway, its Ben's 15th anniversary in a few days, I was wondering if-"

"No" I cut him off.

"what?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be there" I rub the back of my neck. "besides I didn't think id be invited, especially since last time" I get up and walk over to my closet and then into the bathroom. "so there was a little fight between you two" he walked over to the bed and sat down. "well we must've been at different anniversary parties cause I remember losing it and smashing her head against the table" I yell getting changed into my normal attire. "Gwendolyn, you cant change the past" he tries persuading me. "no but I can defiantly change the future" I walkout of the bathroom and grab my shoes. "Gwen when's the last time you saw you're nephew?" he asked me.

"I dunno. His birthday" I tried to recall, counting on my fingers. _6 months ago _I figured out. I walked to my closet and pulled out a duffle bag and started loading it with some plumbers issue weapons. "Where are you going Gwendolyn" he asked me, grabbing my wrist. "I've got some stuff to do". I tell him not wanting to expose that I was actually going after a serial killer. "Besides I'm not a kid any more Grandpa, I don't need to check in with you on every single thing I do, ok" I tell him looking into his brown eyes. "I know your not but your still a very young antodytes who hasn't even reached maturity yet" he persuades. I turn back to him. "well relax Grandpa im fine" I reassure him and place the rest of the equipment in my bag, before I can close it grandpa pulls out a disk that contained information and where to find CoJack. "whats this?" he asked, turning to me, a questioning look on his face. "ummm… nothing" I pull the disk out of his hands and place it into my pocket. "just junk" I try to persuade him but fail. "uhuh" I pull the duffle bag over my back, it weighed more than a couch. I walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway and placed it near the couch in the kitchen and TV area.

"Gwen" he places a had on my shoulder. "you've been acting very distant lately. Is everything ok?" he asked me sincerely, not letting me go. "im fine" I tell him and look over to the man I had only just met, he placed a plate of a fried breakfast on the bench with a glass of orange juice. "here ya go babe" he smiled at me, walking over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him kissing me on my lips right in front of my grandfather. "I'll be right back" he told me and walked into the bedroom. "well, he seems friendly" grandpa pulled me into a hug and pulled me out of it but still remained holding me with both of his hands. "you will tell me if something up, wont you Gwen" he placed he puppy dog look face at me. "of course" I lie my head off to him, like I've always done. I smile to him before he walks out of the door. "and Gwen" he says to holding the door knob. "yeah" "try not to sleep with men you don't know" he smiles at me and my face goes completely red as he closes the door.

"oh Gwenny" the blue eyed man leaned against the door fame signaling for her to come to him. he smiled wickedly as she obeyed

* * *

Yes I chose Kai. Julies with Albeto. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. the figure

BEN'S POV

"Your cousins evil Ben" Kai yelled from the next room.

"She's not to bad" I try to convince Kai.

"She broke my nose, remember that" she came into the living room and sat down next to me.

"You did call her a whore" I tried to reason with her.

"Well. She didn't even bother getting changed into something nice, she just wore that blue outfit she always wears" she walked across the living room tidying things up.

"common, Kai, Kenny loves her around and Devlin hasn't even had a chance to meet her" I try persuading her again.

"I had a concussion, Ben, I had to go to hospital. She's too dangerous to be around my child Ben"

"our child" I tell her leaning back on the chair.

"sometimes I don't even think he likes me" she folded her arms in need of comfort. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "remember how hard he laughed at the dinner table last year". I comfort her. "that's only because Gwendolyn got pissed at me and slammed my head down on the table, she broke my nose" she retorted. "she broke the table" I chuckled but stopped by the look Kai was giving me. "urgh. Fine" I give into her. In a second Max came waltzing into the room with some letters. "so how'd it go?" I asked him.

"I don't think she's gonna come along this year. she said she had things to do" Max placed the letters down on the bench. "damn" I tell him. "yeah, Verdona laughed her head off that year" Max held a photo up of everyone at the party. Ben and Gwen's parents, Max and Verdona were holding each other, Ken was climbing on Gwendolyn's lap trying to get her attention, Helen, Piece and Manny were playing with the champagne and Kai and I were kissing each other. I took the photo out of his hands and looked at it once more. "good time, good times" I say to him. My wife places her hands on her hips with an angry expression on her face. "did you not just forget what we were talking about" she regains my attention. "oh. Sorry honey" I apologise "hmph" she storms off. "so how is she, she seemed a bit lost yesterday, she was asking me for advice or something yesterday". I tell him sitting back down on the couch.

"advice?. What type" he holds his chin in his hand.

"I don't know, I was kinda in a rush yesterday and didn't really listen to her" I lean back, relaxing"

"oh" is all he replies.

"Ben did Gwendolyn have anything in her hand when you were talking to her" he asked suspiciously. "yeah, I think so, some type of black, metallic disk thing. Why?" I asked him. "just something that came up. You don't know what it was do you" "no sorry grandpa". There was a long silence before anyone spoke. "excited" he asked me. "huh. Umm… yeah. I am, im happy" I look down at my feet _am I_ I question myself.

GWENDOLYN'S POV

The young antodyte pulled her hood up over her head and placed her face mask on trying to get some sleep but found it impossible. Something was bugging her. Something didn't seem right. Just under two hours ago she was saying goodbye to the man she had only just slept with last night and now she was on a course for the Antrometer Galaxy. _Why would anyone wanna live out there. Its like a death trap. Though it would be a good spot to hide. Off communication contact and everything. I should really send Grandpa or Ben a message or something. _

She placed a recording and co- ordinates to where she was heading and it was transferred right into a machine back at her place _like they'll even care_. She sat back on her chair thinking about all the past events that have happened eventually falling asleep, whilst the autopilot took her to her destination.

She awoke several hours later from the ship rumbling and steering slightly off course. "Guess I'm here" she spoke to herself, still feeling uneasy about the whole situation. She landed the ship on a flat plain out in the middle of nowhere and got out of the ship. She stared out into the distance, looking out at her surroundings. "Nothing but a few mountains and rocks" I said to myself breathing out. I placed my hands to my temples and began to search for him. Nothing. I breathed out. Tired and sick of everything. I sat down on the ground and began meditating but stopped as soon as I felt a presence just like on the spaceship, I turned back inside and began searching. Nothing. I breathed out again. something's not right. I turned and headed for the bedroom of the ship as I opened the door I began to cough, desperately trying to get air into my lungs. Something wrapped around my body and pulled me into the pitch-black room.

Max's POV

Ben and Gwen used to be so close. Used to be one of the best plumber teams I've ever seen but then came Kai and Ben fell in love with her all over again. Gwendolyn tried to convince him not to go for her again but to no avail. He pushed Gwen aside and went directly for Kai. Then all the fuss started. as soon as Kai was pregnant she made Ben kick Gwendolyn out of the house, persuading Ben that they were starting a family and needed the room. Gwen was left in the background of things. "hey Max can you help me with this" Verdona called out. I got up and walked over to the sterio, she was having problems setting up". I reroute a few wires round as she watches intently. "there you go" I kiss her on the cheek. "Max, is everything ok" she asked me. "yeah. I'm fine. Just make sure everythings switched off before you try fixing things" I smiled at her but she wasn't to convinced. I kissed her on the lips and held her convincing her more that I was fine, she smiled back at me. "ok?" "ok".

Gwen's POV

I was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall, creating a massive dent, immediately I fell down. I opened my eyes but could barely see, something wrapped tightly around my waist again and pulled me up. I felt a bit of blood dribble down from my forehead as I winced ignoring the pain. A chuckle was heard throughout the room as I looked to where a small match had been lit up and placed into a pipe like instrument. "well well, the cats in the bag now" it said laughing its blue eyes staring coldly into mine. I held up my hand and blasted a massive whole through the wall if where I thought the voice was coming from, it lit the room up as the figure moved into the shadows. I leaped outside and noticed that it was now night time. _Crap. Need a plan. _I thought hopelessly to myself. something wrapped around me again but I placed my hand up to where it was held me and burned away at it. I threw a wave of manna at where I thought it was burning large deep holes into the ground. I couldn't even sense it. _Dammit. _I was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from my forehead. I don't know why I was so tired.

I screamed as I bent to my knees, a large deep cut imbedded itself across my back and down my ribs. It laughed again. my eye and hand as It was beginning to step out into a clearing. I threw another wave of manna its way which made the figure stumble backwards. Deciding quickly I decided to run/ fly away from the figure. I made it to the hills as I bent down behind a large boulder hiding myself from the figure. I heard metal scratching at rocks and peaked around the corner. "oh Gwenny" the voice called out for me. it was getting more and more closer. I leaned back against the boulder holding my side. I decided to peak around the corner but regretted it deeply as the figure leapt out infront of me and smashed a shard of metal right through my right thigh. I let out a scream of pain as I held my leg. He seemed to find it funny. I looked up at him and all I could see were glistening teeth and those blue eyes. "now I cant have my precious little Antodyte running away from me, can I" he toyed with me. I let out a whimper of pain as he bent down to me level and pushed the large sharp piece of metal into my leg further.

"s-stop" I whispered begging him. He smiled at me but stopped as I held my hand out and blasted him away. Sending him flying and smashing him into rocks. He was down for the count. I held onto the boulder trying to get up and pulled the shard out of my leg. I began hobbling South back over to where my ship was to try and get off this planet. I stumbled and fell back onto the plain. My body not able to take much more. I bent over taking a breather. "tsk, tsk, tsk" I looked over to my left. "where you gonna leave without me Gwenny" he kicked my stomach making me fall with the wind knocked out of me. "that's such a shame" he grabbed my throat and held me up. "this is why we cant have nice things. Because you just keep trying to run but don't worry I can fix that" my eyes widened at his word. I gulped as he pushed me back down to the ground and loaded a gun.

Run, my head kept screaming but my body wouldn't comply. I was in too much pain to persist. I held up my hand again to shoot at him but he kicked it down holding it underneath his foot. '_Bang'_ the bullet sounded. Piecing through my arm. My head lifted up and back but nothing came out. "I'll be right back Gwenny, don't go anywhere will you" he told me walking towards the ship. Blood filled mouth as I choked. I leaned my head to the side letting the blood dribble out of my mouth and looked towards my arm. Blood was spewing out of it. I rolled over and tried getting up again.

I couldn't see the figure anywhere and decided to run ignoring the pain. I pulled out my plumbers badge and immediately starting sending HQ an SOS. Not seeing where I was going to face planted the earth. I turned over and noticed my angles had something blue wrapped around them, like a rope. I began dragging me backwards. No. I tried grabbing something. Anything. Stopped me from being dragged. I heard two gun shots sound off as I screamed in pain. I laid there helplessly on my stomach not wanting to look up at who was there. "was my little Antodyte trying to escape again. Tut tut tut" he turned me over to face him.

I lifted my hand up and punched him in the mouth. "my arnt you a feisty one" he told me "but don't worry I've got just the thing for feisty Antodytes. He pulled what looked like a needle out from behind him and flicked the end of it. He grabbed my head and pulled my up to him, my head and shoulder resting in his lap. He tugged my head to the right of my shoulder and pulled down my hoody and face mask. He ripped part my clothing revealing more of my neck area. "now this is gonna hurt. A lot" he said stroking my cheek. He held me my head down forcefully to my shoulder as the needle pieced my skin.

I screamed in pain, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "shhhhhhhhh" he told me, trying to make me relax. As the last of the liquid went into my veins I started to shake violently. I whimpered in pain as he took the needle out. "was that so bad" he laughed. "only one more thing to do" he places me down gently and walks to where my legs were. _'Crack. Crack' _I hear my knee cap being forced out of placed. I scrunch my face and scream as waves of pain entered my body. He walked over to the leg that had been stabbed. "p- please" I beg him barely under a whisper. He walked over to my head. "learnt your lesson yet" he asked me. I nodded my eyes still closed, tears streaming out of my eyes. "good" he says shooting my leg. I screamed in pain, starting to slip into unconsciousness. I closed my eyes as the darkness began to take over i felt my arm being lift up and twisted out of position. i could hear the noise of it breaking and then everything went black.

2 chapter. Please review


	3. making Kai angry

NOBODIES POV

An old man in a Hawaiian sat on a couch in a living room toying round with a plumbers badge and phone. "hey great grandpa, watcha doing?" a young eyed brunette came up to him. "hmm…. I've been trying to get in contact with your aunt Gwendolyn but its saying that she's out of range" the older man tells his great grandson. "I thought Gwendolyn wasn't gonna come this year" the wielder of the omnitrix joins the conversation. "she said she's not but knowing her she's got something up her sleeve" the older man chuckles. "anything to piss off my wife" Ben joins the laughter forgetting his son was there. He looked down at the instruments in his grandfathers hands. "she hasn't picked up yet?" he asks suspicious. "it saying that its outta range" the white haired man told him. "Plumbers badges don't go outta range. Do they?" "only in certain areas where nobody ever goes" "soo you think something happened" "I don't know Ben but im starting to get worried" "I'm sure she's fine grandpa. Tell me when she answers" the wielder of the omnitrix walks off getting slightly worried. _When plumbers badges go out of range then that means some thinks up _he thought as he marched towards HQ.

GWENDOLYN'S POV

I felt so heavy. Pain started to flow back through my body as I winced. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to a blur. I groaned, I couldn't move my body as my vision started to come into focus. "bout time you woke up" I heard a voice say, the exact same voice from last night. I opened my eyes a bit more, unsure of what was going on. I picked my head up but fell back down feeling a migraine coming on. I winced my eyes shut. "guess you a little in pain, arnt ya" I feel something grab the back of my head and open my mouth, a hand covered it as a warm liquid slid down my throat, I began to cough as my head feels the pillow. In an instance the pain disappears and I open my eyes fully. Kneeling down next to me was a blue eyed and black haired male. "y- you" I stutter remembering the man from my apartment a few nights ago.

He smiled. "I don't think we really got a chance to introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm CoJack and your far, far away from home" he touches my nose with his finger and smiles showing the dagger like teeth. I hiss and try to use my powers, my hands flickers to bright yellow but a surge of pain engulfs me and I scream in pain the light around my hand turning from yellow, to pink, then to blue and finally flickering off in less than 3 seconds. "Awe, did someone try to use their powers. Don't worry I took care of those for you, you wont be seeing them in a looong time" he whispers into my ear. I whimper in pain, horrified at his reponse and on the verge of tears. "shhhhhh" he hushes me getting up and leaving in the process. I open my eyes once he left and took a look at my surroundings I was in the cockpit area of the ship in the corner a few blankets underneath me and a pillow underneath my head. I saw my clothes next to me and tried grabbing them but winced in pain, looking down at my arm.

I had a bandage over my wrist, elbow and shoulder. I remember hearing it being twisted out of place, feeling as though I were about to throw up. I look down at the rest of my body and notice im only in my bra and underwear. _Bastard stripped me down_ I yelled in my head getting more annoyed. I could see a large plaster on the side of my rib cage and a large bandage covering most of my right leg. On my left knee was a bandage too. I heard footsteps and looked towards the hallway of the ship. CoJack placed another blanket near me. he bent down next to me and grabbed my cheek. Chuckling as I pulled away from him.

"You didn't mind that when we were in bed together" he chuckled again. "that's cause I was drunk" I hiss at him. "don't know when your more feisty, in bed or outta" he ran his fingers through my short, red hair he moaned staring down at the rest of my form, making a chill run down my spine. I stared daggers towards him. "You should be happy. I'm making your dreams come true" he places his hand on my stomach. I gasp a little his hands were freezing.

He chuckled a bit and kisses me on the cheek. He bends over to pick up my clothes and places them onto the chair that I was sleeping on before. "you caused quiet a bit of damage to the ship my little Antodyte" he hisses a long lizard like tongue coming out of his mouth. I growl at him. "It took me a while to fix it all up whilst you were sleeping, soundly" he pushes some buttons making the ship take off and presses another making it go into autopilot. He turns to the right and pulls out my phone, wallet and plumbers badge, placing it on the controls table. "Plumber, Plumber, Plumber. I hate Plumber but for you I'll make an exception", he smiles my way, checking through the rest of my stuff. I lay my head back on the pillow. He pulls out my wallet and takes the money out of it. "Hey" I yell towards him. "don't trust banks Gwenny?" I see his teeth. "ITS GWENDOLYN YOU HEAR ME" I start to get even madder at him. "Shhhhhhh" he shushes me placing my stuff back down on the controls and starts driving the ship. I lay my head back down to try and get more sleep. _where are you Ben?. _I close my eyes.

DAY OF THE REUNION

"Max" a green eyed brunette runs into the room. "check out what I found" he put a black type out in front of him.

"a data file?. This is the one that Gwendolyn had when I was talking to her" he stroked his beard.

" well, yeah but its not the same one, I downloaded it off the computer. last time someone read it was three days ago" he said suspenseful.

"meaning?" the old man asked his Grandson.

"Gwendolyn was the last one to use this, this is her work. I also found an SOS message but it has no location on it".

"that strange".

"hey boys watcha doing?" Kai walked up to them, placing her arm around Ben

"Nothing honey, go back to the party I'll be with you in a minute" her husband told her. He looked over afar to Verdona; she was playing around with Kenny and Devlin. "maybe grandma can help track her" Ben suggested. Max smiled "VERDONA" he shouted from across the room, she walked over to them, smiling playfully at Max.

"what's a matter Dear?" she said with kind words

"Gwendolyn's not answering her calls or anything. When I tried the plumber badge it said she was outta range".

"That's not supposed to happen, is it?" she questioned. Verdona was never any good with technology nor found no need of it.

"no and I was wondering if you could track her" ben cut in.

"alright" her eyes started to glow, she placed her fingers to her temples and started a search for her granddaughter. In her mind she saw a young woman

sleeping in her space ship with a blue hoddy and face mask over her she wakes up quickly, somethings wrong she turns to the hallway and sees something moving in the shadows. In her next vision she's running in a plain and a blue eyed figure not far behind her. The girl had been struck along her back and rib cage and was breathing very heavily. She saw another vision of the woman on the ground and the blue eyed figure above. "p-please" she called out to the man. He smiled wickedly and shoots her leg out. The visions stop, and Verdona's eyes pop open in fear. "w-we have to go" she says coldly, scaring her husband and grandson.

We run off to the medium sized spaceship parked just in the car park. "Where do you think you're going Benjamin" I hear Kai yell his name. "Gwendolyn's in trouble and we're gonna go save her" he points backwards to the spaceship. "absolutely not. Your cousins old enough to take care of herself Ben" Kai disagrees. "actually-" I begin "this doesn't involve you Max" Kai cuts me the older man out. Verdona sees this and starts to get mad. Max grabs her before she does anything. "she's in danger, Kai" he argues with his wife. "I'm sure your cousins old enough to deal with her own battles, Ben" his wife stares daggers towards him. He sighs "im sorry but she's in trouble, and I'm going to save her no matter what" he turns round and starts walking towards the ship. "what. Your just going to leave me here, alone on our anniversary" she shouts to him as he leaves. "im sorry. You can yell at me later for this" he yells as the ship takes off. "BEN WAIT FOR US" Max yells towards his grandson. "BEN" he yells again as the ship the spaceship flies away. He pulls out his plumbers badge and tries to find a signal. Heading to the one place he new that no signal could be picked up. the Andrometre galaxy.


	4. confession of love

GWENDOLYN'S POV

'_beep, beep' _I groan in frustration as an alarm goes off I look up and see Kojo with my ID and wallet about to burn it. "Hey" I shout out. He smiles as my identification burns to ashes. he pulls out my credit card and burns that too. I look to the side and see my plumbers badge on the side, he seemed to be more interested in getting rid of who I was to be interested in what I was doing right now, I take my chances and lift my arms out, ignoring the pain as I lean more forward to the desk trying desparetly to reach it. A massive pain shoots through my arm as I scream, my head falling back on the pillow. I hold my wrist as best as I could without my other arm being in pain. He had just swatted my hand away. I breath deeply, wincing my right eye. "I thought you learnt your lesson" he teases me whilst walking to me. I shut my eyes believing that he's gonna hurt me again. He grabs my chin and back pulling me forward into him.

I whimper in pain. _So much pain. _"shhhhh" he tries to calm me down. "don't worry no ones gonna take you away from me. I've made sure of it" he runs his fingers through my hair making me feel more uncomfortable. "please" I whisper to him. "just let me go" I ask him but he just shushs me more and places me back down and wrapping a blanket around me. I hear the beeping sound again and notice my plumbers badge and phone going off violently, I smile happily as I try and sit up he pushes me back down but I refuse to go. _Nows my chance to get help_ I thought to myself violently thrashing him away from me, one of my arms hits him in the face he falls back and a surge of pain goes through me arm but I ignore it and reach for the plumber badge, grabbing it I click the middle button sending a signal back to the reciever letting them know im hear. In a flash the instrument is taken out of my hands I look up to see CoJack, he has an angry look on his face. I started to get scared. He crushes my plumbers badge in his hands easily and starts to walk over to me. "you don't never lean do you" I move backwards, my back hitting the wall. _Nowhere to go and I can barely move. _"im going to have to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget" he said cracking his knuckles.

BEN'S POV

I toyed around with the Badge in my hands sending messages to her phone and plumbers badge. '_beep, beep'_ the plumbers badge had received a signal from _Gwen's badge_. Its location was just outside the Andrometre Galaxy. I put the ship into hyper speed hoping to catch up to her in time. In less than an hour I'm at the place the message was last sent. I look around hoping to spot her ship but nothing to it. I bang my head down on the control panel, feeling as though there's no hope. I could see a flicker of light shinning.

I looked up and saw it again. feeling as though it was my only hope I turn my spaceship towards it making it go in the direction I want to. "please Gwen, please be alive" I whisper to myself as I make the spaceship go faster. In less than 5 minutes im there and in the distance I see a banged up spaceship, I move mine closer hoping to see if it was Gwen's I look for the clues and saw a piece. A faintly glowing scratch mark in the side of the ship. I knew that scratch mark from anywhere, it was the time Kai really got on Gwen's nerves and she lashed forwards at her, I smile and dock next to the ship calling for connection of me boarding. No one answers so I proceed onwards. As I stepped forward onto the ship I notice one thing. _Blood_.

It was trailing some of the walls I start to get worked up and walk a bit faster. I look on the ground and notice a torn up plumbers badge, Gwen's to be précised. "Gwendolyn" I call out but no one answers. I turn to go into the sleeping quarters of the ship, I open the door and hear someone faintly mutter "no" I get thrown into the room and across it. the lights turn on as I get up. I look across the room at a blue eyed, black haired man holding my cousin. His hand was covering her mouth and leaning her head back into his shoulder his other hand was tightly secured around her waist.

She was only in her underwear and bra. I started to get pissed off. _How dare he touch her_. She was covered in blood and heavy gashes some of the gashes faintly glowed, she screamed in torturous pain every time they glowed. "LET HER GO" I yelled at the man. "now why would I do that" I flicked his tongue out at me. "Gwenny and I were getting along swimmingly until you showed up" he said to me. I began marching forward, he backed up a little bit. "uh, uh ,uh" he hand transformed into a knife, he released her mouth. "B-ben r-run" she whispered stuttering on every word. "I think you should listen to the girl, Ben" he mocked my name. I growled at him placing my hand over my chest about to activate the Omnitrix. "I wouldn't if I were you unless you want to see the room get painted a blood red colour" he smiled, she shifted a bit a tear rolling down her eye as she clenched them shut. "its gonna be ok Gwen, im gonna get you outta here, ok" I told her calmly, she nodded without saying a word.

"what do you want" I yell towards the man. "I want you to leave me and Gwenny alone" he pinches her cheek making her breathing stutter. "I WANT MY COUSIN BACK NOW" I yell towards him. "oh so you two are cousins, how cute, but she's not yours anymore, she's mine and we're gonna have a lot of fun together aren't we Gwenny" he pats her and brings her in closer. She looked like she was about to throw up when he said those words, instead she let out a whimper. "now back away from the door and _'your cousin_' doesn't get her throat slit" he starts moving towards the door as he gets closer to my ship. "think about it this way _'ben 10 000_' this way we all go home happy. I get my little Antodyte here" he kisses her neck "and you just helped your cousin from getting her throat slit" he smiles towards me. "whata bout Gwendolyn? Is she happy?" "well she doesn't get her throat slit so yeah". I could see her trying to fight back tears. "let me just say goodbye to her" I place my hand out. He keeps a tight lock on her, I could see instantly that she couldn't breath easy. Her head kept leaning against him as she heavily breathed; she wasn't even standing up properly. She kept her eyes scrunched up.

"goodbye Gwen" I placed my hand behind my back. She couldn't hold it in no more and tears started to stream out of her eyes. The man turned his attention towards the girl as I pressed down a button. In an instance my hover board flew across the air, hitting him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Gwendolyn started to fall with him, I placed my arms out in order to catch her.

NOBODIES POV

I lay her on the ground my arms tightly wrapped around her upper body, I let her head rest knees. She whimpers quietly from the pain then grabs me. "B-Ben theres s-something I need to tell you. B-ben you remember that summer we spent t-together when we were 10. I never got t-to tell you how I really feel about you. b-ben I love you and I-I always will. You p-probably think I sound really stupid n-now that it took 30 years to c-confess my love for you. I was t-too afraid to t-tell you. I- I'm sorry that I always showed anger towards your w-wife, I guess I was a little j-jealous, I'm still not going to a-apologise though I still hate her" her eyes were beginning to close. "s-sorry I got in way and i-if you feel the same way mayb-" she was cut off by lips pressing to hers. He pulled away "Gwen I've always loved you and I always will I was just too afraid to ask you out. Im sorry" he kissed again. tears started to fall from the girls eyes as she smiled. Her eyes began to close. "G-Gwen. Gwen. Wake up Gwen. Please wake up" tears started to fall from the man's eyes.


	5. Aftermath

GWENDOLYN'S POV

I scrunch my eyes slightly hearing loud yelling sounds "How could you just leave us back there we could've helped" an older male voice yelled.

"I needed to do this alone" a younger male voice retorted back. "alright settle down both of yous" an older female voice shut both of them up.

"yes Verdona" both men said.

_Verdona._

I opened my eyes fully, everything around me being blurry.

I turn my head to the left, trying to make out four figures.

One was on the ground, hands tied behind its back. Another in a blue cloak, one in a hawaiian t- shirt and the other with bright green eyes. All four of them just outside the door.

I attempt to get up, taking in my surroundings as the blurriness began to disappear. I was on a spaceship, a green spaceship, who drives a green spaceship?

I try to get up but nothing happens. I couldn't feel my body, it was so numb. "nah" I gasp, attempting to move again, wincing my eyes closed in the process.

"Gwendolyn just relax deary" a cloaked figure approaches me. I look up to see a white haired woman with blue eyes.

I shake my head not fully understanding. "Gwen you've been through a very traumatic experience. Gwendolyn can you understand me" the hawaiian man came up to me, holding my shoulder kinda ruff.

"Max you hurting her" the woman told him making him release his grip on me.

I stared at the two for a second unsure of what was happening. "Gwen" another voice calls out to me. "B-Ben" I started to say as he walked up to me.

My breathing stuttered a little as he placed his hand on the back of my head.

"do you two even understand the fact that she's been nearly beaten to death" the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"We know Verdona," the older male said. "Gwendolyn" the older man approached me again. I turned my head toward him.

"why didn't you tell us that you were going after CoJack" he said sternly towards me. the name send shudders down my back. I winced slightly.

"I-I don't know" I finally say.

"What do you mean you don't know Gwendolyn?" he sat down beside me pulling the blanket up more around me.

I shake my head at him making him release a sigh.

I could see out of the corner of my eye a black haired figure begin to nod his head slightly, signalling him waking up.

I turn my head to see him correctly. My eyes widen as my eyes come into focus more remembering who the unconscious man was.

I try to desperately get up again but get held down by the grey haired man's hand being placed as gently as it could on my stomach.

I felt three sets of eyes in me as I turn away from them. No longer wanting to be neither near them nor on the ship.

Shaking my head violently, thrashing as best as I could to try and get away. I feel more wait being pressed on my body.

"Gwendolyn calm down" the older man turns my head deeply to the right, trying to keep my gaze off the black haired man.

I stopped fidgeting feeling to tired to continue.

My heavy breathing staggering in. "Gwen its ok" the green-eyed man bends down and captures my lips, I close my eyes returning the favour happily.

"What happened when we weren't here" Max butted in.

"Me and Gwen kinda admitted our feelings for each other" Ben scratched the back of his neck.

"Still a better love story then Ben and Kai" Verdona chimed up happily as she walked out the room.

Grandpa stared at us for a while making me feel a bit nervous that I may have just ruined Ben and Kai's marriage.

"I was wondering when you two were gonna get together" he finally smiled at us, calming my nerves as I smiled back at him.

"I'm still amazed that it took you two 30years just to admit your feelings to each other" he stood up and smiled at us, then leaving the room.

"thanks Grandpa" Ben whispers as the older male leaves the room.

he then smiles warmly at me, taking my hand out of the blanket and holding it in his.

He kept his gaze on me.

"I'm so glad your OK" he strokes my hand softly. I smile at him but release the smile thinking about my powers and loosing them.

"what's wrong?" he asked me softly.

"nothing" I let out a sigh.

"Gwen please don't shut me out" he tells me leaning forward and placing his lips on mine.

"H- He did something to my powers" I whispered to him, releasing eye contact with him. "We'll get it fixed. I promise" he kissed my hand.

"yeah" I whisper to him letting my head rest down on the pillow.

"tired?" he asked me chuckling a bit

"Yeah" I try to stretch out but fail miserably.

"oh Grandma did something, it'll make you heal quicker" he chimed up smiling.

"Oh" I widened my eyes more.

I turned to my left to see CoJack staring daggers towards me and Ben.

"don't worry he cant hurt you, really strong binds around his wrists an ankles" he kisses my forehead.

"please keep him far away from me Ben" I beg him.

"its ok Gwen" he kisses me on my forehead and walks towards him bending down next to him and whispering something to him.

CoJack stared at me while he spoke.

My stomach began churning.

Ben walked back over to me and kissed me on my forehead "Get some sleep Gwen" he told me as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him so I couldn't see CoJack anymore.

I felt so scared around that guy, even just his presence sent shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes thinking of the past memories with Ben.

When we were 10 to 15 to 16 to 17 to 20 to 30 and now. So much time wasted, maybe if I just admitted my feelings to him none of this would of happened.

I heard the door open and close.

Looking up I saw a blue-eyed figure smiling at me.

* * *

please review chapter


	6. back down to Earth

GWEN'S POV

I felt a tight grasp around me as I struggled against will to get up despite the pain.

"relax" the figure told me but I resisted.

"calm down" It told me again.

"L-Let go o-of me" I yelled at it.

"Gwendolyn please just calm down" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see an old woman with grey hair.

My breathing was still hoarse as I relaxed.

I shut my eyes realising I was safe from harm.

"you ok sweetheart?" she placed a soft hand on my cheek and massaged it.

I groaned a bit in the process still feeling the pain.

Verdona placed her hand on my leg as she glowed healing my wounds as best she could.

"T-thanks" I stuttered as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I heard the door slide open and large footsteps walking towards me.

"Hey Gwen you feeling any better" he came up to me and placed his lips onto mine.

I tried running my fingers through my hair but I couldn't even lift my arms up.

I let out a sigh.

"everything ok?" he asked me.

"yeah Its just. I cant even lift me hand up" I turned away from him.

He placed his head down for a second then looked up and smiled at me.

"the ships just landed common" he helped me up I held on steadily to him in the process my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and chest.

He placed his arms around me tightly supporting most of my weight as he helped me walk.

"ha you're a natural" he told me as he helped me walk.

"very funny Ben" I rolled my eyes.

He opened the door up for us and held me close to him.

"where'd KoJack go?" I asked him.

"Grandpa must've handed him over to the plumbers already" he shrugged.

We walked over to the ramp of the ship as I heard a familiar voice.

"Ben your ok?" a black haired indian American came rushing over to Ben and hugging him.

I almost slipped in his grasp but he held onto me tightly.

"oh and Gwendolyn how was your trip Ben told me you were in a little trouble and needed saving?" she asked rather stuck up.

"Kai I don't think now's the time," he told her walking past her and helping me into his large skyscraper like house.

Always green I thought to myself as we neared the stairs.

He helped me up really slowly taking one step at a time trying to get me back to walking again.

I was already exhausted by the 12th step but I didn't tell him.

Eventually he noticed and picked me up.

"hey I was walking" I complained at him.

"don't push it Gwendolyn" he chuckled continuing to walk up the stairs.

When he reached the living room he placed me down on the couch and snuggled up to me.

I hugged him back. "Thanks" I cuddled him.

"did anyone ever tell you that you look like an 80's girl" Ben played with my hair.

"what. I do not" I poked him.

"awe did I upset you Gwenny" he chimed

"oh so you wanna play pet names, Curby" I teased.

"hey that's not fair" he chuckled.

I giggled and relaxed a bit more my head resting on his chest.

"AUNT GWENDOLYN" I heard someone scream as I looked towards the door to see Kenny running towards me.

"Now who is this strong, smart looking young man" I chimed to him shaking his hair messing it up.

He giggled at me "Aunt Gwendolyn" he complained as he straightened his hair a bit.

"hey aunt Gwendolyn I want you to meet someone" he ran out of the room and came back with a black haired blue eyed 11yr old boy.

He seemed very shy.

"aunt Gwendolyn this is Devlin, Kevin 11 000's son" he told me.

"well its so nice to meet you Devlin" I smiled towards him taking him into a hug.

"welcome to the family" I told him.

"hey aunt Gwendolyn where'd you go, did you bring us back anything?" he asked innocently I giggled at his display.

"oh Kenny" I messed his hair up again.

"common I'll show you to your room" Ben pulled me up and walked me over to a hallway.

He pressed a few buttons next to a door and it flew open.

He helped me sit down on the bed as I laid down and was beginning to drift off to sleep until someone's lips crashed down onto mine.

I felt my t-shirt being lifted slightly as I winced feeling pressure on the wounds.

It immediately stopped and was placed on the back of my head running its fingers through my hair.

I moaned in delight as I looked up at the man.

"still wanting some sleep Gwenny?" he asked me.

I smiled wanting him to proceed.

I placed my lips back on his.

I placed my hand on his chest as he stopped.

I felt more power being infused into my body.

Wanting more I pushed my lips up to him.

I felt stuttering words as I looked up.

Ben was completely pale and shaking.

"BEN"


	7. Kai finds out

GWEN'S POV

I called out to him removing myself from him and placing him back onto the bed.

"Ben?" I called out to him again.

"nuh" he held his head.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I tell him.

He winced his eyes and breathed in.

"W-What happened?" he asked me.

BEN'S POV

Pain struck through my body I felt so drained.

"Ben I'm so sorry" she tells me backing away from me.

"W-What happened?" I asked her pushing my upper body up.

She looked away from me feeling ashamed.

"Gwendolyn?" I place my hand on her chin making her face me.

"I took your life energy," she whispered to me.

I looked down at her she looked really healed up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" she told me.

"That healed you didn't it?" I asked her ignoring her apologise.

She nodded slowly.

"Then here" I pulled my arm out to her.

She shook her head "no" she immediately said.

"why not?" I asked her.

"Because well… its just wrong and I shouldn't have done it" she told me.

I grab her hand and place it on my arm.

"take it" I command her.

She looked clueless unsure what to do.

I roll my eyes and kiss her sticking my tongue into her mouth.

I feel her gasp and then wrap her arms around me.

I could feel the energy get taken out of my body.

I wince my eyes shut and pull back grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away from me.

She looked up at me "I-I-I" I push her lips towards mine again.

"Ben I just wanted to say that-" I looked up to see Kai staring at me Gwendolyn.

"YOU FUC*ING WHORE" she yelled towards Gwendolyn.

She walked fast up to Gwen.

"first you drag him away from our anniversary then you take me away from being his wife" she yelled at her.

"Kai calm down" I told her as she pointed the finger accusingly towards her.

"I should've seen this coming. How you two are always together. How you run away during our anniversary to be with that tramp. She pointed the finger towards Gwen again.

"Kai please calm down" I told her.

"Not until that whore is out of my house," she yelled at Gwen.

"Kai, Gwen's hurt, wounded and in a lot pain," I informed her.

"well I see she has no trouble sticking her tongue down your throat" she said crossing her arms.

"Kai, I-I didn't mean to" Gwendolyn said getting up she was about to fall so I wrapped my hand around her waist probably not helping the situation right now.

"you know what, I get it, you two are just sick. How can you even kiss each other you're cousins for god sake" she said as she walked out the door shoving Max out of her way.

Gwen and me stared at each other, unable to say anything.

I heard a sigh escape Gwendolyn's lips "im sorry Ben" she whispered to me.

"don't worry about it. You were the one I wanted in the first place" I told her staring into her acidy green eyes.

She smiled at me.

"common" she said.

"your hungry" she told me.

I looked at her confused until my stomach began to rumble.

"oh" I chuckled.

AMPITHEATRE AREA.

We sat on the couch eating Chinese food.

Gwendolyn was leaning on me as Kenny went about his ways asking Gwendolyn so many questions about where she had been.

Devlin sat quietly watching the movie.

"Hey Dad where's Mum?" Kenny asked me.

"I think you mum's staying round your grandfathers tonight" I told him shaking his hair.

"dad" he complained straightening his hair.

Gwendolyn giggled helping straighten out his hair.

He smiled and hugged her.

She stroked his cheek whilst leaning on me.

I chuckled a bit wrapping my arm around her waist.


	8. Bonding time

GWEN'S POV

It had been 2 weeks since the accident and I was feeling a lot better even though Ben had time and time again suggested that I talk to someone.

Besides I promised that I'd spend some time with Devlin.

I was wearing my normal attire and so was Devlin.

"Hey Aunt Gwendolyn?" the boy looked up at me as we sat outside.

"huh. What is it Devlin?" I asked him taking the smoothie straw out of my mouth.

"what happened When you were gone and Ben had to meet you at some place?" he asked me sipping on his smoothie.

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling unease by the whole situation.

"I ran into a little trouble and Ben got me out of it" I told him.

"I heard you and Ben talking. He said something about a man named KoJack" he told me.

"um… yeah. You know its rude to ease drop on people right Devlin" I tried taking him off topic.

"so who's KoJack" he asked curiously.

"a very bad man" I told him.

"whats he done?" he asked.

"very bad things" I told him watching the sun submerge into the sea.

"common Devlin lets get you home before it gets to dark" I got up and threw my smoothie in the Bin.

"so what does he have to do with Ben saving you?" he asked as we walked him still sipping his smoothie.

"I-I umm…." I didn't know what to tell him.

"was he the man that hurt you?" he asked.

"I um…" I stuttered.

"Devlin lets just leave it in the passed huh" I asked him.

"but-"

"no buts Devlin. Now common lets go home," I told him in the gentlest voice I could.

Devlin just sighed deciding not to push it any further.

"how bout I buy you another smoothie" I asked him.

He smiled at me as I took his hand and walked towards the counter.

We walked along the desolate streets drinking the smoothies as we took our time back to the large green building.

"hey aunt Gwendolyn?" he called to me.

"yeah?" I smiled.

"will you ever tell me what happened" he stared up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I just smiled giving in to him "maybe when your older" I told him.

It was starting to get really dark now and was beginning to rain down a bit.

"common" I chuckled.

Devlin started to laugh as we ran from the weather.

I chuckled as he skirded along the lining of a puddle wetting me.

"Hey" I chuckled I grabbed the pole and swung myself across a puddle completely soaking him.

"aunt Gwendolyn" he complained as we ran back home.

We were completely soaked as we entered the building laughing and chuckling our heads off.

Nobody seemed to be home all the lights were switched off and the door was locked.

"BEN?" I shouted into the house looking for a sign of life.

"KENNY?" I called out still giggling a bit.

"GRANDPA MAX?" I called out again.

"hey aunt Gwendolyn?" he called me over to a counter where a note was.

He passed me the note as I read it.

'KoJack escaped please lock all the doors and windows love from Ben' it read.

"where are they?" he asked me.

"they um… went on a mission" I told him placing the note in my pocket and punching a few codes a keyboard on the wall nearby.

In an instance alarms were set on the whole house.

"what was that for aunt Gwendolyn?" Devlin asked me sitting down on the couch.

"yes Gwendolyn what was that for?" a blue eyed figure emerged out the darkness.


	9. the return

GWENDOLYN'S POV

I stared at the man in front of me he looked down towards Devlin.

"what are you doing here?" I asked the blue eyed man.

"I just came to visit my favourite little Antodyte" he crossed his fingers and smiled.

"this must be your nephew" he looked down towards Devlin.

I placed my hand on his shoulder "Devlin go to your room" I told him in a strict tone.

"but-"

"now Devlin" I demanded.

He immediately ran up to his room.

"ah alone at last" he placed his hand on my waist.

I immediately pushed him back and slapped him on the face.

"now that wasn't to nice Gwenny" he held his mouth.

I back away from him as he smiled.

My body felt limp as my body was thrown into the next room.

"nuh" I winced as I tried to get up.

Someone grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me near the stairs.

"GET OFF OF ME" I screamed at him.

He slammed his back- hand against my cheek.

"arr" I screamed in pain as he laughed.

He grabbed my mouth and crushed his lips against mine.

He penetrated my lips as his tongue gained entrance into my mouth.

I immediately bit down hard on his tongue as he yelped.

"tut, tut, tut" he punched me in the stomach making me cough up blood.

I bent down gasping for air.

He laughed and grabbed my head looking down the stairs.

I gulped still breathing heavily and blood still coming out my mouth as I stared down at the stairs.

"no" I whispered still having difficulty breathing.

I screamed in pain as he threw me down stairs all the pain from before coming back to me.

My leg felt like it was on the verge of being out of place as warm liquid dripped down my head.

I winced my eyes closed and stayed on my back my legs ruffly leaning on the stairs leading up towards him.

I heard footsteps come towards me.

He laughed again and picked me back up by the back of my head.

"P-Please no more" I begged him to stop.

"you never learn you lesson Gwenny" he slapped me across the cheek again.

He slammed me down against the floor as he went into the next room.

I breathed heavily wincing in pain as I laid on my stomach.

I heard footsteps coming back towards me and duct tape being unrolled.

I looked up to see KoJack cutting tape off by his sharp teeth as he walked up to me.

"nuh" I breathed out trying to get away from him.

"now, now" he grabbed my throat and squeezed it in his grip tightly.

"no need for panic" he squeezed tighter choking me.

"this'll be all over soon" I winced my eyes open and closed.

I clawed at his hand as my vision began to get blurry.

"ARRRRR" he screamed as he dropped me.

I look up to see Devlin running over to me.

I gripped my throat in my hands as I looked up at him.

"AUNT GWENDOLYN" he dropped down to his knees trying to help me up.

"Devlin?" I said his name with difficulty.

I looked outside the window then looked back at him.

"Devlin go get help," I told him getting up on my knees.

"but your-" he began staring down at my wounds.

"Devlin go" I grabbed his shoulders as best as I could after hearing KoJack getting back up now.

"Now" I pushed him away and uneasily got back up.

"I got this," I told him.

He immediately backed off and started running towards the door.

NOBODIES POV

The young woman stood alone as the blue eyed man got back up onto his feet and smiled towards the girl.

Her hands and eyes started to glow as much as they could conjure at this moment in time.

"looks like your powers are back to normal then huh" he neared her.

"stay back" she shouted towards him making him laugh.

With abnormal force he accelerated towards her throwing her through the abnormally large window her body landing in the pile of shattered glass.

He laughed as he neared her finding it funny when she was in pain and liking the fact that he could have complete control over her.

Her body shook violently as he neared her, rain rushing over her body.

He grabbed her wrist and wrapped duct tape around it then grabbed the next wrist and tied it to the other.

"Hmmm…." He looked down at her body running his hands along her body.

he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up bringing her mouth into his.

He toyed with her unconscious form placing his tongue in her mouth and feeling her up.

He worked his way around her neck leaving deep bruises in the process.

She winced every time he bit down on her but it still wasn't enough to wake the girl up.

He eventually let go of her and taped her lets up- strands around her thighs, shins and ankles.

He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and walking away from the scene.

BEN'S POV

"GWEN?" I bursted through the door racing around the house to find her.

Blood trailed the stairs as a table and window had been shattered.

"GWEN?" I shouted again trying to find her.

"GWENDOLYN?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I was scared to death from what Devlin had told me.

"Ben calm down we'll find her" Grandpa placed his hand on my shoulder.

"no we need to find her now" I backed away from him.

"Ben I know your scared but-" he was cut off by Ben again.

"you saw what he did to her Max how can you act so calm about this she could be dead or raped or-" I ran my fingers through my hair "or worse" I whispered to myself.

"Ben I promise we'll find her but now we need to figure out how Verdona's gone back home but i'm pretty sure theres an energy tracker in the RV" he told me making me calm down a bit.

I sat down on the couch holding my head in my hands and thinking where he could've taken her.

GWEN'S POV

"Help" I whispered as I lifted my head my vision very blurry.

My eyes felt heavy.

"shhhhh" a voice told me making my eyes widen at the familiar voice.

I opened my eyes more to see the man driving a car with me tied up in the backseat.

"we'll be there soon" he smiled at me.

"where are we going?" I asked tiredly my head still throbbing.

"oh you'll know when we get there" he laughed making me more uncomfortable.

"W-Where's Ben?" I asked he stared back at me with an unhappy look on his face.

"if you ever speak his name again" he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me forward to him making me wince in pain.

"you'll regret it" his voice stung through my ears as my eyes remained closed when he spoke.

He threw me back down on the seat and turned back toward the road.

I could see him smiling as my breathing became hesitant.

I played with the cuffs quietly as he drove hopefully he didn't notice.

They were coming loose as I wriggled a bit more in my seat steadily keeping my focus on the cuffs.

I slid them off quietly and pulled my legs closer to my body preparing to remove the duct tape from around my thighs.

"don't even try it" I looked up to see KoJack staring through the rear view mirror.

His deep gaze set on me.

I gulped and looked back at my thighs seeing how loose they are.

I placed my hand slowly toward them.

"ARRRR" I screamed out in pain as a whip came down on my legs and hands creating a deep cut in my thigh and right hand.

"what did I tell you" he grabbed my neck and threw me into the front passenger seat my head hitting the floor.

"nuh" I breathed out wincing in pain and holding the back of my head.

He grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me up into a sitting position.

"now stay there and be quiet" he pointed his index finger at me.

I breathed out attempting to catch my breath from the pain, holding the back of my head in pain.

I could feel the blood coming out from my wounds and dripping onto the rest of my clothing.

I shut my eyes and tried to relax as much as I could.

yeah he kidnaps her again. Please R & R.


	10. Struck Down and happy ending

GWENDOLYN'S POV

I stared at the man in front of me he looked down towards Devlin.

"what are you doing here?" I asked the blue eyed man.

"I just came to visit my favorite little Antodyte" he crossed his fingers and smiled imtimidatingly.

"this must be your nephew" he looked down across the room towards the small boy.

I placed my hand on his shoulder "Devlin go to your room" I told him in a strict tone.

"but-" he retorted

"now Devlin" I demanded keeping my gaze on the intruder.

He immediately backed away and ran up to his room.

"ah alone at last" he placed his hand on my waist staring me up and down.

disgusted, I immediately pushed him back and slapped him on the face though regretted it deeply as the pain started to rush violently down my wrist. 'ow' i mimed, my eyes widened as i stared down at my now shaking hand.

"now that wasn't very nice Gwenny" he held his mouth and turned back towards me. 'great' i thought, should have ran why i had the chance.

I back away from him as he smiled at me. 'oh no'

he started to chuckle as my back hit the wall. i had never felt so defenseless in my life. i screamed as my throat was grabbed by an abnormally strong hand. i could feel my feet departing from the floor as my eyes winced even tighter and without any intervening he threw me into the next room over.

it must've been easy for him. he seemed stronger than Ben. stronger then Kevin even.

"tell you what Gwen-DO-lyn" he walked over to me as I struggled to get back up.

"i'll make you a deal" he crouch down next to me grabbing my arm and pulling me over towards him.

"nuh" I winced as I tried to get up but he held me down.

"now listen closely" he whispered into my ear as i tried to squirm away from him.

"you can either try and stay hear with your little cheater cousin" he hissed his words grabbing the back of my head and raising me up a bit.

"or can come 'nice and easily' along with me and i promise no harm will come to your family" he pushed me onto his lap.  
i thought for a moment then realized what he said. 'I highly doubt i'd ever see them again'

"GO TO HELL" i shouted at him getting up quickly and kicking him in the mouth. he yelped in pain as he fell to the floor nose- broken and ridge bleeding. instantly i ran towards the stairs taking two at a time to get to Devlin.

"DEV" i shouted knocking with haste on his door. "AUNT GWENDOLYN" he shouted hugging me as he flew threw. i grabbed his shoulders after a second. "common" i looked down at him. "We gotta get out of here" i told him as he looked past me. My smile faded as his eyes bulged staring right behind me. "Devlin" i started to get scared. "aunt Gwendolyn" he whispered.

i turned round to see bright blue eyes and shinning teeth in the shadows. the smile brightened as i turned fully round.

immediately it grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me near the stairs.

"GET OFF OF ME" I screamed at it.

"AUNT GWENDOLYN" i heard Devlin scream. "DEV RUN" i screamed back at him as he ran towards KoJack. He threw me down the stairs my head and shoulders hitting the back of the wall. "uh" i groaned as my head started to spin. i could feel a warm liquid running down my head. "STAY THERE" i heard a male yell as i heard an explosion as my eyes began to flutter back open. "Devlin" i whispered his name as i began to get up slowly taking one step at a time. my eyes widened at what i saw Devlin was down on the ground with CoJack standing down at him.

"y-you Bastard" i hissed as my hand began to glow. he turned to his left and stared at me with the same smile plastered on his face. "don't worry i didn't forget about you" his hand began to turn into a whip. i could the lining of gash marks down Devlin I remembered how painful it was when he did the same to me. i squinted one eye trying to shake the memory.

with anomalous force he grabbed my throat again and forced me against the wall crushing his weight onto me and forcing onto me. "i dont think you'll be getting out of this any time soon" he chuckled as more blood rushed down my face. "Oh" i whispered closing my eyes and groaning. immediately i heard a door open and close. both me and CoJack looked towards the stairs to see what it was. "DEVLIN, GWENDOLYN" a familiar voice shouted. 'Ben' i looked up in hope as i sucker punched CoJack in the nose yet again. "BE-" i screamed but was holted by the air bursting out my ears. i bent over coughing up blood as i looked up at the man who had just hit me in the stomach.

"GWEN" someone shouted my name as my mouth was covered by a hand covered in blood. 'oh gosh i was probably Devlin's' i whimpered under his hand as he backed me up against the wall and into the shadows. "YOU UP THERE" Ben shouted as heavy steps came up the stairs.

"Ben" i heard Devlin whisper. i squirmed eagerly under his hands. "DEVLIN" i heard someone yell as i turned towards Ben. "MUNPH" i screamed but it didnt come out clearly. he turned towards the shadows and stared towards us. instantly i was hoisted up as a gun was placed next to my head.

"Nice to see you again Bengi" CoJack said with a hiss. "CoJack" Ben's face screwed up. i was starting to feel dizzy again as my knees began to buckle as CoJack forced me back into his arms.

"just let her go CoJack, this is between us" Ben said as he waved his arms up. "No" was all CoJack said. he cocked the ready to fire. i winced my eyes closed. "this is going to end with one of us being shot and its not going to be me" he said ready to fire.

'oh no' the barrel fired as i dropped to my knees keeping my eyes closed. someone grabbed me in a tight hug. i looked up to see Ben holding me closely. "Ben your Ok" i said hugging him back. "but that means" i looked backed to see what was left of CoJack. 'what just happened' i thought as i looked back towards Ben with watery eyes. "Ben?" i looked up at him. "yeah" he replied. "Devlin. get Devlin" i told him looking at him with half closed eyes.

"K stay here" he said as he ran towards him checking his pulse then lifting him up.

i could hear coughing from him as i stared. "i'll put him in the tank. should be healed by tomorrow" he told me as he walked away leaving me alone soaked in blood with a dead body. i breathed out leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. "Gwendolyn?" i turned my head to see my grandpa.

"hey" i smiled at him starting to feel tired. "Jesus" he said looking over to the body. "what happened?" he asked slowly approaching me. "nothing much" i told him closing my eyes and leaning back again.

"doesnt look like nothing" he placed his hand on my shoulder and with his other hand to my forehead. "nuh" in breathed out wincing. he just stared at me worriedly. "you alright now?" he asked quietly. i nodded. "Grandpa?" i looked up to him. "whats a matter pumpkin" he smiled at me. "Devlin got hurt" i told him reaching towards him. "can you check on him" i asked. "sure sweetheart. Where is he?"

"Ben took him to the tank" I told him before the darkness came over.

MAX'S POV

"Gwen" i shook her gently hoping she would wake up. "Grandpa?" i turned to see Ben staring at me. "what you doing" he asked as i released Gwen making her accidentally drop to the floor. "i better clean this up" Ben said picking up the deceased. "Ben" i grabbed my arm. "i'll handle it you take care of your cousin" i told him. he smiled handing it over then picking up Gwen.

BEN'S POV

i carried her up to my i mean our room. she was begining to wake back up as i placed her back down onto the bed. I sat down next to her and stared down at her sleeping form. i could see blood hiding under the drapes of her hair. brushing the hair out of her face and forcing my lips to hers. instantly her arms came up and wrapped around me. we finally released as we stared into each others eyes.

"Ben" she smiled at me.

"i want you" she whispered as i chuckled. "i think you need to go to hospital" i told her kissing down the lining of her neck. "i think your to busy to do that" she laughed a bit. "close your eyes" i told her as i undid her shirt. "i gotta surprise for you" i told her.

MAX'S POV

i could hear strange noises up stairs but i ignored it. i had told Kenny to go to his room but he wanted to stay with Devlin. Cleaning up this mess in secret is so hard. what will I say when Kenny asked how that stain even got there. i sighed coming to terms with what we'll have to discuss later.

the noises had stopped upstairs which reminded to check on Devlin which i promised Gwen i'd do first thing. well at least she wont know.

NOBODIES POV

they laid there with ruffled hair and heavy breathing. "Gwen" he whispered her name with sharp breaths. she smiled and looked over to him. "yeah Ben?" she asked with one breath. "I know its a big step but i'm ready to take it" he said as he pulled her in. "and i want you take it with me" he told her kissing her hair. he then pulled her up to look her in the eyes. "Gwen" he paused. "will you marry me?" he asked. she sprang with happiness in an instance hugging tighter then never before. "YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU" she yelled happily.

"Best day of my life" he chuckled.

"yeah was a great day, well except from that Cojack incident but it was still good" she said.

he chuckled at her remark "Love you too Gwen" he snickered which led to her hitting him playfully.

THE END

hope you guys enjoyed reading, i know it took me ages to finish it and the old chapter had to be taken out cause i didnt know where i was going with it but anyway yeah hoped you like.


End file.
